The Future's Past
by Kage Mirai
Summary: This is a prequel to either Angelus or Little Soul I haven't decided yet . It takes place starting in Paris before William Spike is turned. A look into the past, at events leading up to the future.


Alright, so I started working on this as a prequel to either Angelus or Little Soul, I haven't quite decided which yet. I know I have a few stories hanging and they have been for awhile but I promise I will get back to them. I'm in the process of moving now so things will be slow going, not only that but I'm finishing up my transfer degree this term so classes will take up part of my time. There is some French in this, and I know after 2 years of college French I'm not perfect so I'm open to suggestions. I did not use a translator to form my French. I will supply a rough translation at the end as well. If you've read Angelus or Little Soul I'd like your opinion on which you would prefer this to be a prequel of, as I need to have that decided so I know what I'm going to do with Darla. This takes place before William (Spike) was turned to give a sense of the timeline. This has also been slightly edited for sexual content due to this sites rules. If you want an unedited version you can let me know or I will be posting this on as soon as I am able.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaisez. » She clung to his coat, fingers gripping at the thick brocade.

« Non, je n'ai rien pour vous. » He jerked his coat out of her hands, glaring down at her with disdain, whiskey eyes narrowed in disgust.

She stumbled backwards, her fingers moving up to clutch at a golden locket around her neck. Tears made fresh tracks through the dust upon her cheeks, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec mon fils? »

« Votre fils? » He smirked darkly, moving toward her smoothly, « C'est le mien. »

Her voice broke, a heart wrenching wail escaping her lips as she fell to her knees in the street. He turned on his heel, striding away from her. He moved easily through the thinning crowds as evening turned to night. The night air brought with it a deep seated hunger, a desire stirred deep in his breast. Angelus, the future Scourge of Europe, was free to prowl, to hunt, and Paris was his play ground. His sire had brought him here after he had gone against her wishes and sired the mad vampire, Drusilla. Darla believed that getting him away from England for a time would be best, would curb his rebellious impulses. It did the exact opposite however; he had immediately found a young playmate, a young man, barely a man but full of petulance and fire. He kept the young man hidden away from his sire, a place just for the two of them. The woman was trouble, could out him if she really wanted to and yet he couldn't find it within himself to care. How she found him he wasn't sure, how she knew it was him who took her son he had no idea. His eyes narrowed slightly as the questions within his mind made themselves known.

"Well, my night is ruined." He growled softly, turning back to find the woman and demand some answers. He would have much preferred to be with her son. He found her on the ground where he had left her, her body crumpled. Slowly he approached, eyes narrowed as he took her in, « Comment allez-vous? » He nudged her with his foot, watching as she flopped onto her back, eyes glazed, staring up at him unseeing.

"I've taken care of your mess." The voice of his sire hissed lowly from behind him as his gaze settled on the wound in her throat.

He snarled, turning to face her, "And left me with no answers. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to come behind me and decide that what I did was wrong."

She raised her hands, slowly placing them on his shoulders, smoothing them down his arms, "Angelus." She moved closer to him, earning a low growl in return, "I only want what's best for you." She purred, her voice sickly sweet.

He snarled, batting her hands away, pushing her back, "Then stay away from me." He hissed, pushing past her, heading back into the street.

"Angelus!" Her voice grated on his nerves as she shouted after him, "If you keep going don't bother coming back!"

He stopped in mid-step before looking back at her over his shoulder, "Lass, if you knew what was good for you, you'd take those words back." His voice was but a whisper and yet she heard him clear as day. His eyes were flecked with gold as he gazed at her, "You do want what's best for you, don't you?"

She swallowed, trying not to be unnerved by his gaze, "Angelus, please, come home to me, it can be like it was in the beginning."

His lip curled up into a sneer, "In the beginning I was stupid. I admit, you've proven useful for one thing, you did have something to teach me, little whore." She gasped, taking a step back, "Oh, did you think that I don't know the truth? You coerced and cajoled me into your bed, to take your blood, to be what I am. You're far too good at it you know and now I don't need you anymore, you have nothing I require." He paused, letting his words sink in deep, "You are nothing." Those last words sending barbs in, hooking every insult into place.

He watched her face shift from anger to disbelief to outrage, "Y-You…" Her words hitched in her throat.

He raised an eyebrow, "I what? Just did the unthinkable? I stood up to you? You know Darla, I've let you run my life since you turned me, I've done everything you've asked and more just so I could be with you, to be loved by you. You know what? It wasn't worth it, not at all. Why don't you go back to your precious 'master' and tell him you got rid of the upstart you created? Do us both a favor because if I have to listen to your simpering voice one more time I'm going to find a stake and dispose of you." He paused for a moment, "And if you take Drusilla with you, I'll hunt you down." With those final words he continued down the street.

The sight that greeted him when he walked in the door of his 'hideout' left him speechless. Drusilla had found her way there and was carefully lapping blood off her fingers. She smiled the moment he stepped inside, sauntering over to her frozen sire. Slowly she brought her fingers to his lips, wiping glistening blood across the bottom one in a mockery of rouge.

"Daddy, I found your little hole, hide, hide." She giggled, twirling in front of him.

He lashed out, grabbing her wrist and spinning her back to face him, "Princess, what did you do?"

She pouted, "I made you something pretty, something perfect." She pressed close against him, "Please daddy, don't be mad."

He moved forward, dragging her along behind him, his grip unforgiving around her wrist. Pushing past the curtain he used for a door the sight before him gave him pause. His plaything, the young man he had abducted, was strung up on the wall in a mockery of Christ. A low groan escaped his lips, belying the fact that he was still alive although barely. Angelus moved closer, looking up at him, the young man's eyes were barely open in slits, revealing chocolate brown.

« Shh, mon fils. » He whispered softly, reaching up and brushing back his brunette hair, pushing it out of his face, « Ça fait mal, je sais. » His gaze turned to Drusilla who was still in his grasp, "Princess, how did you get here?"

She squirmed slightly, "Mommy left and I was all alone, the stars called to me, made me come." She paused for a moment, turning her gaze to the boy before bringing it back to Angelus, "I found a tasty treat all trussed up waiting for me."

He growled low in his throat causing Drusilla to pull back slightly, "He was not for you." He spat, "He's mine and now he's nothing, just like the other worthless cattle." He shoved her away, moving closer to the crucified man on the wall, « Tu veux mourir? » His voice was soft as he asked, fingers running down his cheek, « Tu veux vivre? Choisissez. »

« Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre, s'il vous plaisez, je veux vivre. »

Allowing his demonic visage to show, he easily slit his wrist, holding it to his lips as crimson blood spilled over pale skin, « Buvez. »

Angelus watched with disinterest as he drank, pulling his wrist away after a few swallows, "We're not finished yet princess." He turned his back on the dead man, the man who would rise in a few nights time as a vampire, "You and I need to have a little…talk, about what happens when you play with things that do not belong to you."

She bolted at his words, heading through the curtain and out the door. Immediately he gave chase. He knew she wouldn't get far, what with her fingers still being covered in blood, not only that but he was faster. He hoped he could get to her before someone took notice of the young woman with the bloody hands. She ran towards the crowded streets, Angelus hot on her heels. In those few precious seconds before she reached the crowd he knew, he knew he wasn't going to make it, that she was going to draw attention to them, attention that he wanted to avoid. She burst into the crowd, immediately catching the attention of an older gentleman. He grasped her arm, stopping her in midstride.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes blessée? »

« Monsieur, merci. Ma sœur est folle. Elle a échappé de l'hôpital. » Angelus said as he carefully approached them, gently taking her from the gentleman, she squirmed in his grasp but he held her fast, « Merci. » The man looked slightly confused but nodded in reply.

« De rein. » He tipped his hat slightly before continuing on, sending a glance back at them once more before disappearing into the night.

"Don't you ever run from me again." He hissed, pulling her into an alley, "We cannot afford to start a riot."

She squirmed again, "Daddy, please, I was good; I did what the stars told me, they said you would be happy."

"You did what the 'stars' told you? They said I would be happy? Well, I'm not; I am most cross with you as a matter of fact." He pulled her along behind him, "You don't think sometimes, you just follow your whims. You're my seer, you see things I couldn't even imagine, and yet there are moments where you see nothing at all."

He pulled her into their home, dragging her to one of the back rooms, "Daddy? Where's mommy?" She asked softly, looking for Darla.

"She's gone and won't be coming back." He stated firmly, chaining her to the wall.

This room had been specially modified to hold a victim, in this case Drusilla. The chains were strong enough to hold a vampire and were securely bolted to the wall. All manner of tools lay spread around the room, knives, whips, and spikes, anything Angelus could want was right at his fingertips.

"Fifteen strokes will be your punishment." With deft movements he stripped off her dress, leaving it in shreds, "You will count them and think on what you did to deserve this."

She sniffed, nodding as she gripping the chains for support, her back bared to the whip he now wielded. With each strike she called it out, blood beginning to trickle down her back as the whip bit into her skin. Fifteen strikes later and he lay the whip aside, stripping off his coat and shirt before pressing against her back.

"I have made you into a good girl." His nose nuzzled into her curls to get to her throat, "My princess has been transformed." He cooed, his tongue running across her skin causing her to tilt her head to the side.

"Daddy." She whispered, arching into his touch, "Oh please, I promise to be good."

"I know you will princess." He stated softly before sinking himself into her, his fangs driving into her throat at the same time.

She cried out sweetly, rocking back against him, her voice rising and falling. The sounds of their coupling echoed through the house and reached Darla's ears as she stepped silently inside. The blonde vampire wrinkled her nose at the smell of sex and blood.

"How dare he?" She whispered lowly, slamming the door closed, her anger and jealous getting the better of her. Her skirts swished against the floor as she stormed toward the backroom, "Childe!" She hissed, stalking forward.

Angelus was buried deep in Drusilla when Darla walked in, his gaze locked on the blonde that had just entered, "Darla." He growled, rolling his hips in a slow circle, "Did you forget my warning?"

She took a deep, unneeded breath, "Angelus, childe." She cooed, working to calm him, "You're right, you were right when you said I don't need to come behind you and fix things. Please childe, I don't want to be without you." She hid her anger, her jealousy, this was her childe, her favorite, she could control him, she knew she could, "Angelus." She slid behind him, sliding her fingers over his chest, kissing the back of his throat, "Please."

He closed his eyes for a moment, unmoving as Drusilla pushed back against him and Darla stroked over his chest and sides, "For now." He stated, giving Drusilla a sharp thrust, getting back into the rhythm his sire had interrupted.

Darla's fingers played along his hips, touching and stroking over his skin. Her lips played over his shoulders as she pressed close. Angelus half closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her touch, of Drusilla beneath him and Darla behind him. The feel of Darla's game face sliding over his shoulders, fangs nicking his skin beneath her fangs; Drusilla's sweet cries of pleasure as he split her open, her fingers gripping tight to the chains that bound her, all of it drove him harder, faster, deeper.

"Close princess." He hissed, feeling a particularly sharp bite of fangs against his shoulder, with one final jerk forward he came, pressing tight against the brunette vampire, his fangs sinking into her throat again at the feel of her spasming around his length.

Darla stilled against his back, her fingers rubbing circles against his hips while she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulders, a low purr escaping her lips, "My family." She nuzzled at him.

Angelus snorted softly at that, not really in the mood to argue, content to lie against the spent Drusilla. Slowly he pulled back, not really wanting to leave her embrace but not enjoying the stickiness that came with it, "You get to hang there for the day princess, think on what you did." She whined softly but nodded, squirming uncomfortably, "As for you." He turned, picking up Darla easily, carrying her bridal style, "We're going to play a little game, it's called 'What will Angelus do to me next'."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, giving him a sultry look, "I don't think I like the sound of that game. Can't we play something else?"

He chuckled darkly, pushing the door to their room open with a foot, "Oh, I think you'll like it, you just have to lay back and look pretty." He tossed her easily onto the bed.

She laughed, smiling at him as he stalked forward, "Well, I can do that." She beckoned him forward with a finger, slowly undoing the laces of her dress with her free hand.

Easily he slid a knee onto the bed, his fingers gripping the bottom of her dress, tugging at her skirts impatiently, "I suggest you hurry up before I get impatient and rip this pretty package open."

Quickly she undid the last lace, allowing him to pull the dress down and off, leaving her naked against the sheets. His body pressed the length of hers.

Slowly he pulled back, gazing into her eyes, "Now the question is, what will Angelus do next?"

She squirmed beneath him, "Make love to his sire." She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked thoughtful, smirking down at her, "No, I don't think so, the player doesn't get to choose what happens next, Angelus gets to." She squirmed as he grabbed her by the wrists, pinning them above her head, "And Angelus wants to do a little punishment." He stated, flipping her over and giving her a sharp swat across her ass.

The sound of skin against skin rang through the room as he spanked her, bringing his hand down sharply, leaving a red mark in its wake. She managed to keep herself still for fifteen of his sharp strikes; it wasn't long before she began squirming however. A warning growl escaped his lip, making her still, at least for his next swat.

"If you can't hold still then you don't deserve to be here." He purred, eyes flashing golden. She immediately stilled, fingers clenching at the sheets as she forced herself to still, a low whimper escaping her lips, "You do want to be here, don't you?" At her nod he smoothed his hand over her reddened flesh, "Hold still for five more and you can stay." One deep breath later and he began again, "Good girl." He soothed her flesh with the palm of his hand, petting her skin gently, "I think that deserves a reward." His hands gripped her hips, pulling her up to rest on her knees, "And I know just the thing." As he spoke he settled behind her, his length rubbing against her before pressing inside.

With a grunt he pulled himself back, patting her ass for a job well done. He flopped down next to her on the bed, looking smug and sated. She rolled to her side slowly; eyes gazing down the length of her childe sprawled out beside her.

"I'll never leave you." She cooed, brushing his hair out of his face, "My childe."

Let me know what you think and here's the translations for you.

"Sir, please"

"No, I don't have anything for you."

"What have you done? What have you done with my son?"

"Your son?" "He's mine."

"How are you?" (I was going for "Are you alright?" but I wasn't sure how to form it.)

"Shh, my son." "It hurts, I know."

"Do you want to die?" "Do you want to live? Choose."

"I don't want to die, I want to live, please, I want to live."

"Drink."

"Miss, are you hurt?"

"Sir, thank you. My sister is crazy. She escaped from the hospital." "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


End file.
